The Story Of Dena
by gaah hi
Summary: When the gang meets a girl from the Fire Nation who's parents went missing they accept her into the group. But when a secret of hers in uncovered will Aang have doubts that he is really the Avatar? (All the names relate to fire, that's why they have strange names)


**Just my oc story, I have big plans for this :D check out the horrible art I did too!**

* * *

After the fight I laid on the ground. I was strong enough to defeat them, but I would've had to bent, and that wouldn't have worked well, because everyone thinks I'm a nonbender. Not to mention I didn't have my swords, its always when I'm not equip something happens. Thanks fate, love ya too. I'm sure your wondering what happened to me, well it went a lil something like this. I was walking back from the market, I wasn't carrying my weapons, because everyone knew the daughter of Aden and Adena was a girl who always was armed and ready to fight, not to mention a very strong bender. But since my parents went missing, I wanted to give no hints that I was their daughter. So my sister, Adenah and I stayed low profile. But laying on the ground, I wanted to be high profile. I could feel the bruises beginning to form where I'd been kicked in the ribs. Not to mention the burning I felt on my neck and chest from being stepped on, and my scars were hurting a lot too. I looked up and saw a group of teens about my age walking towards me. Not again I thought to myself, just then one of the girls said

"She's injured. We should help." This girl sent a vibration through the earth before identifying me, and it felt strange. She had thick black hair held up in a bun, and a green head band. Most of her appareal was green, including her tunic, and ankle/ wrist cuffs. I noticed the odd lack of shoes. Her eyes were what astounded me most, they were a beautiful green, that was glazed over by grey, making them a color I've never seen before.

"Not we should, we need to!" The other girl, one in blue said, bending some water out of a pouch. This girl looked remarkably different compared to the other girl, so immediately I knew they weren't sisters, but shared a very sisterly bond. She had a blue and white tunic on that had a slit up one side to around the hip. Under the tunic she had tightly fitting leggings. Before I could finish examining her a boy spoke.

"No Katara! She's Fire Nation, she might be playing some cruel joke. Once she burns your face off, _you'll _need the help!" The boy had a pony tail, presumably Water Tribe, and beautiful blue eyes. I could tell he and the girl he called Katara were siblings, not only because of their behavior, but they had darker skin than the rest of the group, and looked a lot alike.

"Sokka! She's injured! We cant just leave her!" The girl exclaimed in protest. I already chose sides on this fight.

A boy with strange tattoos finally spoke "Sokka, shes right, but Katara, he is right too, so please be careful." He said calmly. Immediately I knew he was the piece keeper of the group. He was bald, and had an innocent look in his eyes. He wore a different color than al of them- orange and yellow. His eyes were grewy, and I could tell he was of no relation to the rest of the group.

I looked at the Katara girl and she knelt beside me. She was calm and soothing, and motherly.

"This shouldn't hurt, just hold still please, I am a waterbender and I'm going to try to heal you." She said softly, giving me a feeling that I haven't felt in awhile: hope, relaxation, she soothed me.

I did as she said and held still, I expected the water to burn when it touched me, but it was cool, and soothed my wounds as her gental words had soothed my mind. I felt her 'work' on my side for a little bit, then to my chest, and repeated the process. The rest of the group just stared at me. I ghad my eyes shut by the end of the session. I finally felt good enough to stand up, and I thanked her.

"I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka, our earthbending friend Toph, and Aang the av-" Before she could finish the boy, Sokka interrupted her.

"Katara!" He hissed "she's Fire Nation! She doesn't need to know anything about us, lets go!" He seemed to be scolding her.

"She doesn't want to hurt us. Except for Snoozles, she wouldn't mind hurting him, but then again, who wouldn't." The girl who I assumed was Toph the earthbender said flatly.

"Yeah Sokka, be nice." The tattoo boy scolded "I'm Aang, I'm an air bender" he said grinning funny.

* * *

**It's short, but I'll update it tomorrow, it's late. Review though :D oh and, guess what I got!**

**FANART! Links on my profile**

**I'm sorry it sucks, it's a first attempt.**


End file.
